Sneak Attack
by Katfreak
Summary: When they trained together apprentice', Erauqs had one day he hated Xehanort for the most.......Humour, mild erauqs/xehanort if you squint


**Sneak Attack**

**Katfreak: Hey guys! :D This story is just some weird idea i had in my idea when i saw Master Xehanort's younger form footage and read his rough translated reports somewhere –don't ask me where i can't remember. I imagined him and a younger Erauqs' training together and this rather amusing idea came to me. I have done a pic up on DeviantArt of it, so why not a one shot of it? So i did. Enjoy! I don't Own KH:BBS or any of its characters!**

* * *

Erauqs sighed, watching his master's retreating back, before turning to his smirking classmate.

Xehanort smirked coyly at him, eyes flashing, making Erauqs roll his eyes in mild disgust.

"Well Erauqs, we have our instructions-"

"You don't have to tell me that," growled Erauqs, not liking Xehanort's tone.

"Well then, let's spar," smirked Xehanort, "Unless you are having second thoughts on challenging me."

The both apprentices circled the each other, eyes locked.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Erauqs, calming down greatly. Both apprentices summoned their blades.

Erauqs was always concerned by the design of Xehanort's blade, which made him very uncomfortable around the other; he couldn't quite explain his feelings, especially not to his Master in case he was told he was being very foolish.

His own blade, while it was much simpler, was much more comforting; he lightly squeezed the hilt.

Both stopped, the air becoming very tense as neither backed down. Then Xehanort lashed forward, signalling start.

Both apprentices clashed, defended and sent spells ricocheting across the training room.

This ended when the two locked blades and were face to face.

"Well now Erauqs," snickered a ruffled Xehanort, "Looks like somebody has finally stopped overly relying on distance spells!"

"Hmph! Can't stop your over inflated ego blinding you, Xehanort?" asked Erauqs, not looking away.

He had managed wrestle Xehanort into a corner, which would force the smug apprentice to concede. There was no way out of this, even Xehanort would have to admit defeat.

To his confusion and annoyance, Xehanort did not look concerned in the slightest.

"Oh, you think you can win?" asked Xehanort slyly, causing Erauqs to frown, "Let's see!!"

Erauqs yelped in surprise when Xehanort's leg swept around, taking his feet out under him.

The world spun as he fell back and braced himself with the collision with the floor.

He was surprised when strong hands grasped onto him, before roughly jerking him back upwards.

The surprise turned into pure shock in the next moment when lips descended onto his own and started to roughly kiss him. Erauqs' brain fought to catch up, especially when he remembered who he was facing, which caused his eyes to snap open.

Xehanort's own eyes were closed and eerily serene. One hand supported Erauqs' back while the other forced his keyblade wielding arm down and away from him.

A bright scarlet blush enveloped Erauqs' face, as he actually started to notice what a frighteningly good kisser Xehanort was.

This was quickly, and thankfully, cut off when his keyblade fell from a slackened hand to the floor with a very loud clatter, which caused both apprentices to jump before pulling away.

Erauqs gasped for air, he face still bright red, while Xehanort breathed in deeply. Erauqs stared at Xehanort in pure confusion, something Xehanort quickly noticed when he looked up.

He smirked gently, "I win."

Erauqs' blinked at the statement, before two embarrassing realisations hit him: he remembered their Master had instructed them to disarm their opponent to win and that Xehanort was still holding his keyblade; something he was currently waving at Erauqs.

Erauqs' eyes narrowed dangerously in fury, before he sharply brought him knee up and into Xehanort's groin.

The said apprentice shrieked in pain as he hit the floor, eyes watering lightly as he clutched himself.

Erauqs' face was bright red as he screeched furiously, "YOU DIRTY PERVERTED CHEATER!!!"

Picking up his keyblade before making it disappear in a flash of light he turned on his heel and stomped out of the training room and past his startled Master, who had rushed back upon hearing Xehanort's agonised scream.

Turning to look at Xehanort, who was currently clutching himself in a pained ball on the floor, he asked, "What the hell? I've only been gone for five minutes!?"

* * *

**Katfreak: Done now! Yes i am weird, please don't mind me :D Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and don't flame! Tank you see ya next time! .......If i haven't put you off XD**


End file.
